The Secret Story of Maka and Soul
by Sora Heiwana
Summary: A bunch of bits and pieces that I think could have made up filler if Soul Eater was able to afford the time and energy for more ere will be some flashbacks and probably a lot of occ and cannon stuff. sorry im no good with summaries T T.ignore the rating,it might be rated K one chapter and M the next so don't bother.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Soul Eater and Soul Eater Not are owned by the great and all powerful Atsushi Okubo,and to be honest Im pretty glad that they are.

Chapter 1

Part 1

Maka meets Blackstar

They had seen each other often,more often than they would like would always cower behind her mother or father whenever he entered a room,where as he would just walk around like he owned the was loud from the getgo and once upon a time she was completely scared of there lives consisted of the following; meet in arbitrary areas and then act as if they had never seen each other.

One day the blue haired boy decided to be caught the girl as she walked outside the D.W.M.A.

"Hey little girl."he was faint but still turned around and her emerald eyes met his colblat ones.

"I said hey little girl"he repeated louder.

"Who are you calling little?"she responded"You're no taller then I am."

"Sorry im not all that good with introductions."He left hand met his head and was instantly hidden by the wild turquoise bush sprouting from had a warm smile on his the girl had never seen on the boys face thought he was angry at the world because his face always homed a scowl.

"I'm Blackstar."he said after a moment that lasted an eternity.

"Black...star."she was like a forgein language in her she giggled,softly at first but it soon became a fullblown laugh.

"Hey whats so funny?"his face had turned red from anger and matched the shirt that he was wearing.

"Its your name,I've never heard a name as weird as that before."She eerie presence that shrouded the girl was now that of a distant memory and was quickly replaced by warmth and ease.

"As if yours could be any cooler."he snorted."Well are you gonna tell me or what?"

Her giggles stopped.

"M-Maka"

"What is it?I can't hear you,"he mocked her.

"MAKA" she screamed. Several students turned to face the two and some even observed as they Maka didn't notice,Blackstar did,and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Well why are you out here little girl?" he asked was starting to get interested in the girl's reason for being on school ground during the school day.

"I cant find my mama."she said silently.

"Again with the whispering,I might just need a hearing aid."

"I said I can't find mama."she said a bit louder.

"Excuse me?"

"I cant find my-"

"Oh there you are."Maka's fathers crimson hair could have been spotted from the distance separating theme,which wasn't much. Spirit reached down to scoop up the tiny girl.

"DADDY"she students giggled and a roar of laughter could he heard as she hugged her father.

"I see you've met blackstar."spirit sighed."Blackstar you better not have tried anything."

"Oh no sir I didn't do a thing." Blackstar this was true you couldn't really know unless you spent the day with him 24/7.

Spirit gave him a firm stare down before deciding to believe then turned to Maka again.

"If you're looking for your mom,"he started"you won't find her out here."

Maka became disappointed.

"Dont worry,I'll take you to her."he reassured.

"Ok"her face lit up again.

And so they walked off,But before they were completely out of the boys sight the blond haired girl turned back to face him.

"Goodbye Blackstar." she yelled.

He wasn't paying attention.

Part 2

Soul's older brother

Soul Evans was pretty normal boy,he had hobbies,he had a family,and he had a lot of malice against his older so much that he wanted to kill him,but enough where he might not have minded if he fell and never was able to walk course he never said it out grew up in a house where actions spoke louder than words and his only means for attracting attention was his played beautiful music and everyone who heard it praised him. His response was a simple thank brother also had a piano and unlike soul he wasn't as conserved.

One day soul had caught him as he played for friends of their parents.

"I hope you know that I saw you,why didnt you come and sit down?"he asked.

Soul's response was about as dead as the smile he wore."Because..."

"Because what Soul,youve been avoiding my for the past week tired of it."

"If I told you you would just run away."

"Oh..."His brothers charismatic tone soon shifted to that of didn't mean to make His brother uncomfortable,but there was no other continued the interrogation.

"Well why is that."

"Because its scary,Im scared."he responded.

"Now just what could make the big bad emo so scared?"he brother asked.

"Im not emo."

"You sure act like it."

There was a pain in Soul's didn't like this feeling.

"Just what are you afraid of anyway?'

_Just what exactly am I afraid of._

Was it the label he was branded with at birth?

Was it his brother?

Was it himself?

When you are 8 and feel like the worlds against you,the only person you could trust is your family,and as of right now all he had was him.

He sucked up the remaining doubt he had in his mind.

"I-its this..." his raised his arm and it curved into an odd black suit jacket he had been wearing earlier had turned into black metal. his brother stared in shock.

"Its getting stronger isn't it." Wes said

Soul nodded.

"you do realize that the D.W.M.A. are going to ask for you if word gets out right?" he asked.

Soul nodded.

"And you do realize that I'm going to have to tell them right?"

Soul stared at him."you wouldn't."

"Im going to have sorry Soul."

The next week a bus came to pick Soul up and take him bus was crowded and he couldn't find anywhere to cursed at his brother from his head throughout the entire bus ride.

_Damn you Wes._

A/N: i don't know if anyone knows this or cares much about it but this is is infact my very first fan fiction.*praises myself*.i cant believe i actually got that done. im not sure if its any good or not but i really hope it is because i want to continue it.i'll take feedback of any kind,because to be perfectly honest,feedback is good.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:soul eater and soul eater not aren't mine,they belong to Atsushi Okubo.

but maybe...nope never mind.

a/n:i didn't expect this to be such a big hit.I mean i checked it the next day and it got 22 views,some as far away as guys asked and now im here to deliver.

Part 1: Sid Barett

Maka was one of the first ones inside of the dance was supposed to be this big event there later this saw Sid,a teacher who had been working at the school for as long as she could remember,sitting in a wooden chair passing out name tags.

"Hello ." she waved at stopped what he was doing and looked over to her.

"Well what do you 've known each other for a while now and you still treat me like i'm a stranger."

"No I just want to be respectful,thats all." Maka didn't talk to many of the older meisters at the school,and she rarely ever talked to Sid so she figured it was necessary to call him by his last name.

"Well dont bother,"he hands her a nametag."You've decided to stay after all?"

Maka's dad had decided it was time for her to find a weapon partner,she didn't want to but was persuaded after a call from her mother.

"It'll be a good experience for you,"she stated.

Maka huffed."Its not like I want to be here."

"That what most 't worry about it too much."He got up."I guess its about time for the last shipload to come in."

"What shipload?" Maka asked curiously.

"Students,of course. They're all going to be applying here for the next year." He started walking toward the main entrance and maka followed him. Sid's jeans made a scuffing noise as he walked,where as Maka's shoes clicked against the polished floor. They had arrived at the gates just as the bus had pulled up.

"Ok everybody out." a gruff voice shouted and a stampede of teens started filing out.

Part 2:Unlikely encounter

He got out the bus with a scowl on his didn't quite understand why everyone else was so happy.

And running.

Well most were those that haven't already left it was a quiet and relaxing wished he could be anywhere but reluctantly began to walk down the metal steps and stare at the mountain that was death weapon meister academy.

_Just how do they expect us to get inside._

If you looked at it from ground level you could just barely see the halfway point. It was more like a walk to some type of of the others didn't get very far,some even stopped and tried to catch their breath,and still others complained.

He kept walking.

Through the desert heat.

Through the sweat that was inhabiting his jacket.

And through the constant complaints that were filling his mind.

But it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go at the moment.

He had begun to lose track of how long he was walking,and how could have been the hundreth,thousandth, how long? The third maybe fourth hour could have been passing by. Then he saw them,three stark white arcs forming into one big white skull and eggshell was greeted by a blonde girl in a black sailor uniform and a man from african american descent with sweats.

He collapsed on ground from exhaustion.

Part 3:Awakening

"We can't just leave him here."Maka hadn't realized that someone could get so exhausted from the walk to the then again she had walked up and down them for as long as she could remember so to be honest her expectations on the new students were a bit high.

"We could take him to the nurse."Sid proposed. Maka cringed at that comment. Nurse Medusa was a tall woman with short blonde hair,and a smile that was colder than ice and full of malice. She didn't trust the women at all,but in the condition the boy was in there was no other choice. As they tried to decide the boys fingers twitched.

"Hey,he's alive." She stayed on the ground.

_Maybe if I don't move anymore,they'll think I'm dead._ Soul was full of bright ideas but this wasn't one of them.

Maka bent down went to grab his arm."I think I've got an idea."

"Well what is it?"Sid asked.

"Its quite simple really ."she grabbed the other arm take some of the weight off of Makas left shoulder.

"I told you to stop calling me that."he took the limp body into the building,and kept walking until they made it to the nurse's was tending to another student who had a bad case of athlete's foot.

"Ok,you can just put some of this on your foot twice a please _do_ come again."She had a gas mask on her stench was trio could smell it from down the hall. By the time they arrived Soul's face had turned completely green,he was pretty close to throwing up.

The student was just about ready to had walked out just as soon as they air was beginning to clear but it still smelled vaguely like gym socks and old cheese.

"And what can I do for you today?" Medusa asked as she turned her swivel chair to face the trio.

"Nothing much."Sid said firmly."We've just got a student here whose unconscious .The heat must have got to him."

"Oh,and why haven't I seen him here before?"

"New student."Sid answered. The woman shrugged and grabbed a bottle from the medicine cabinet that stood behind her.

"This is the third time today,"she announced as she opened the bottle,"this should do it."She held the bottle under Soul's nose.

Soul was unaware that the bottle had been under him and when he went to breath in the stench from the eyes shot open and he snatched his arms from Maka and Sid to cover his nose.

"That...smells-"Soul was cut off.

"Horrible,yes i know."Medusa said."and by the way,a simple thank you would be appreciated."

Soul wasn't thankful at all,but Sid and Maka both was an awkward silence and Maka finally said"well we should head for the dance hall,student orientation is about to start."

As they walked,Soul had a scowl plastered on his last chance to escape had vanished into thin would just have to except it.

A/n: i think i might be doing these weekly,because middle schooler definitely have a lot of time on there hands,but i am going to be a high schooler next year so this might change,either way i won't have anyone reading wait too long. i didnt expect you guys to like the first one so much.i went to check it the next day and a lot of people have viewed it,some as far away as a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer:i don't own anything -_- why am i still writing this anyway!?

a/n:third instalment time,yay! i think we should start to bring in some other characters now,i mean its pretty much just soul and maka.

yuki:thats sort of the pinti of the story

sora:when did you get in here?

yuki:I've been here the whole time*pouts*you never introduced me

sora:ugh! fine,everyone this is my partner in crime yuki,she's going to be helping me on some of the chapters.

yuki:because I'm a bigger fan then you are

sora:in your ...lets start.

Part one:orientation day

Soul walked to the dance hall reluctantly the next wore his weapon pin on his favorite yellow and crimson hoodie,and was hoping that the pin-prick mark wouldnt be noticeable later. There was a large crowd of students forming by the doorway to the moon class and the business of the current students weren't helping traffic was jabbed a few times from invisible elbows and backpacks from all angles,and then was finally forced down to the grown all together. To avoid getting trampled he would have to avoid the student sea that was getting larger by the minute.

When he finally did manage to get out he found a hand greet was a pale and dainty one,but it was powerful reached out to grab his and the two next thing he notices was long pink hair and a greenish-yellow hand had belonged to none other then Kim Diehl.

"That'll be 50,"she said sternly as she eyed him."and an extra 20 since the hallway is crowded today."

"50,for what?" he asked."Just what do you want anyway?"

"Your weekly fee,I just saved your life."she snapped.

"I didn't need your help you know."he shrugged.

"And _I_ didn't have to help you either."

"Glad to see we agree on something." he looked behind her."I've gotta go somewhere can we please discuss this at some other time?" He left not waiting for a response.

The dancehall was really big,and like the hallway was also from the anticipant newcomers was mixed together and sounded like a really loud,really annoying was soon quiteted and all glaces fell to one very stange again man was to much of a was lord death himself.

Or it appeared to be.

part two:orientation day pt2

She'd been there all day waiting for that boy from before to arrive,he had was sort of a manditory thing anyway.

The room felt cold,even in the nevada was an uncanny thing hat only hapened when it rained or wasnt an air conditioner in the room,there wasnt a need for one dance hall would get hot either werent any fans either,as cool as some may be,all most did was circulate heat."A waste of money." one of the N.O.T. teachers had told her one day.

"Hello students."the imposter waved at the mass of teens from the safety of his/her was hard to tell what exactly who was trying to impersonate him,but maka along with everyone else in the room could tell it was a fake. Blackstar pointed at the fake shouted from the front of the room."You're not death,you don't even look like him,your mask is all wrong." He laughed obnoxiously feeling that he was the only one to figure it out.

_Even now,he still hasn't changed a bit..._ Maka sighed her he had gone through a lot of it weren't for his personality she wouldn't have noticed him at all. The fake had increased his hand to the size that death would normally do and in a very deep voice screamed"Shinigami chop!" It was soon followed by another scream and Blackstar had found himself on the ground in his drunken glory.

There was a muffled cough and finally noticing that he was being eyed,the imposter continued.

"Theres one thing I have to ask you students before we can continue."the imposter started,he lifted up wto masks to the audience."Do you prefer this one,"he raised up one similar to the one he was wearing,it had pointed teeth and appeared rounder,almost comical."Or this one?" he held one that looked as if it had been crudely carved from someone own skull. The audience was quite from a moment and then someone couldn't help but laugh,before long the entire classroom was in an uproar.

part three:orientation day pt 3

After orientation all the students filed out of the room,there were only a handful of students of which were trying to get a head start on good weapons or misters. There had already been two pairs made. The girl from before with the odd money fetish was being trailed by some guys that wanted to stick had rejected all of them and even hit one of them to prove her sighed as he decided to stick around ad possibly get a grasp as to what the D.W.M.A.'a purpose far as he could tell it seemed like a really fancy military school for people like him,freaks like people though this way at the time,he learned,and this school was created to help weapons find there place in the world while also staying proactive and productive. He decided that he had seen enough and walked out of the room.

So he walked,and walked,and walked,until he realized something...

_Just where exactly am I going anyway…_

He noticed a bunch of other things in the building,a cafeteria which could as easily doubled as a restaurant,the largest classroom being the moon class,as well as many other smaller smaller ones being for N.O.T.'s and the larger ones of the E.A.T.' continues walking he finally found a room that seemed familiar.A quaint music room at the end of the hall,toward the entrance to the basement.

a/n:this chapter was a bit lazy,i know it really hard to write when someone(like yuki)is trailing over your back and watching every word you write. but thats ok,and you want to know why?because if she didn't i might not have finished this for another week.

yuki:now judge her mercilessly

sora:hey,when did you come back...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Soul Eater Not, they belong to Atsushi Okubo.

A/n: So many views! Please...do...not...screw...up! And for all of you who were waiting...yes Maka and Soul are going to finally become partners, this will be the last part of this "arc".

Ok now that that's out of the way I will start the next chapter.

Part one: The White Haired Boy

I saw him sitting alone during dinner. I saw him as he left the dance hall. I even saw him as he walked down the hall to the basement. Or at least I thought he was. I knew that there was an old room somewhere along that way, but I didn't think anyone else knew about it'd visited that room a long time ago when it was happy and full of life. I remember watching band play music. Large wooden pianos benches and stands for sheet music were the only occupants of the room now.

And dust; there was a lot of dust.

He walked in gingerly but with purpose, as if every step he took meant something. He was like the hero in a cheesy fantasy novel, and whether you read it to just immerse yourself in the world or because it was a world forced upon you, you couldn't look away.

The next thing I knew there was faint music playing. The hallway was empty, and I didn't notice anyone walking past. There had not been an instrument in the D.W.M.A for ages. Musical instrument that is.

As I walked closer the curiosity currently present in me grew larger and larger, I found myself a bit obsessed. It wasn't a bad obsesses like stalker obsessed, but it was still obsessed.

As I made it to the room the playing stopped. There was a slight tapping sound, and then it started again. I popped my head into the doorway and saw him just sitting there, mumbling to himself.

The door creaked a bit as it started to pull back into the frame, and his head turned around.

Part 2: New Beginnings

I noticed a blonde flash as I turned around, but that was about I continued to observe the door I saw it move in slightly. I didn't think much of it and turned back around to continue playing.

Then I felt eyes burning into my back again. This time I'd managed to get half of a person into my line of vision.

"I know you're out there...whoever you are. "I sighed and got up from the piano bench. The figure had entered the room.

_The girl from the nurse's office._

She looked tense but the huge smile on her face told otherwise. I waves slowly out of habit and closed the lid on the piano before turning away. She looked panicked.

"you don't have to stop for me…"she laughed nervously"...keep going."

"But I just finished playing "I be honest I wanted to play a bit more, but I didn't want to play for anyone but me. I didn't like the way people watch over me a I was like they were observing some science experiment, I wasn't a science experiment.

"Could you please just play a bit more "it was like talking to a child, a very annoying, pesky child. I realized the way she looked at was anticipation, like she was really happy to see e like the adults that would come and visit my brother and me. I couldn't describe the joy I felt, but I couldn't just play for her. Not anything I had made, that wouldn't have been might even make her turn away.

I open the lid and played a simple song that started a friendship. When I finished she walked up to me and asked a simple question.

That question started a bond.

A/n: I got lazy T-T. I also got writers block so I know I got not entirely proud of this but I now that I needed to update soon. I've been really busy but starting now my first pretty will be fanfiction, and nothing but fanfiction. Thanks for everyone who's toughed it out so far.


End file.
